Screwdriver
by ahlupin
Summary: Rose Weasley é muito boa em terminar relacionamentos. Scorpius Malfoy é muito bom em consolar Rose Weasley. Rose quer estabelecer uma família, mas não consegue encontrar o homem certo. Scorpius quer estabelecer um relacionamento com ela, mas não consegue admitir os próprios sentimentos. (SCOROSE - NSFW)


_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seu universo não é meu, pertence à sua escritora J. K. Rowling. Pois se fosse meu, o Harry teria sido criativo com a sua varinha. A fanfic irá abordar temas maduros, como álcool, relações sexuais explícitas e palavrões. Caso se sinta incomodada com qualquer uma dessas temáticas, não leia e evite aborrecimentos. _

* * *

**Capítulo I** \- _Orange juice and vodka_

Estava acontecendo. Eu não acredito estava _finalmente_ acontecendo.

Eu fui treinada a vida inteira para esse momento. Estava tudo perfeito, não tinha por que de me desesperar, pensei comigo mesma, enquanto encarava Finn Wood sentado à minha frente. Ele dava um sorriso simpático, um pouco nervoso. Estava até suando frio, e afrouxando a gravata no pescoço. Quem poderia culpá-lo? Ele estava prestes a fazer a pergunta que mudaria sua vida. Nossa vida, juntos.

Eu já sabia que meu namorado há três anos e dois meses me pediria em casamento. Parecia que Finn estava escondendo algo de mim. Eu confio na minha desconfiança. Ele só poderia estar escondendo o fato que iria me pedir em casamento. Finn deixou as pistas durante a semana: convidou-me para um "jantar especial" e disse que tinha uma pergunta muito importante. Eu vi uma embalagem da Tiffany na bolsa dele na terça passada. Ele perguntou se eu gostava do sobre nome dele.

 _Rose Weasley-Wood._

 _Rose Wood._

 _Sra. Wood._

Pelo menos eu ainda poderia usar a sigla R.W.

Eu gostaria de ser pega de surpresa, em um pedido que ninguém espera e ter todas as reações espontâneas. Mas também gostei do fato de Finn ter dado a dica de que ele iria se ajoelhar diante de mim hoje. Deu-me tempo para de absorver a ideia e me preparar. Fui à manicure mais cedo, assim como também fiz cachos no meu cabelo. Até mesmo vesti meu vestido branco ao estilo "futura noiva". Usava o meu _lingerie_ mais sensual, caso a gente viesse comemorar mais tarde no apartamento dele. Ou talvez ele tivesse alugado um quarto. Não me importaria caso ele tivesse alugado um quarto aqui por perto.

— Rose, você já escolheu? — Ele perguntou, dando uma olhada no cardápio.

Eu já sabia o que iria pedir. Seria um prato que não tivesse nada grudento ou viesse a ficar no meu dente, caso ele resolvesse propor no meio da janta e eu estivesse comendo — quero sorrir e fazer a melhor e mais bonita cara de surpresa. Quando Finn visse o brilho do meu olhar, ele ficaria encantando, e teria certeza de que tomou a melhor decisão da vida dele em ter me escolhido para ser sua esposa.

Para falar a verdade, eu fiquei meio decepcionada quando ele disse para a gente ir para o mesmo restaurante em que a gente sempre ia. Foi o local que eu sugeri, quando tivemos nosso primeiro encontro. Também foi onde comemoramos a promoção dele no trabalho. Depois eu percebi o significado disso. Ele achava que o Três Vassouras já era parte das nossas lembranças juntos, do nosso relacionamento. Não era chique demais, mas eu gostava do ambiente.

— Sim. — Respondi e olhei para minha mão apoiada sobre a mesa. Meu dedo era magro e longo, um anel de noivado faria muito bem à aparência dele. Que tipo de joia Finn havia comprado? Eu não tinha ideia. Talvez um anel de ouro branco [CA1] com uma pequena pedra em cima, nada exagerado, mas ainda sim brilhante.

Finn é apenas dois anos mais velho e o homem mais carinhoso que eu já conheci. Eu estava tão feliz por tê-lo encontrado depois do meu histórico horrível de ex-namorados. Ele definitivamente era o homem perfeito para mim. Eu conseguia facilmente imaginar nosso futuro juntos, casados, com dois filhos e passando as férias em uma casa no campo. Ele era a pessoa certa. Conseguia sentir o amor fluindo entre nós, por cima da mesa.

Mal posso esperar até o Natal. Concordamos de ir juntos para A Toca esse ano, a casa de praia dos meus avós. É grande, ensolarada e cabe toda a minha enorme família. Eu não tinha apresentado formalmente Finn a todos os meus parentes, apenas aos mais próximos. Era o momento certo para eu introduzi-lo à família como meu noivo.

Eu provavelmente estava olhando para ele de forma meio vidrada, pois ele tirou os olhos do cardápio e me fitou confuso. Eu sorri. Ele sorriu de volta, deixando à mostra seus dentes retos. Eu gostava do sorriso dele, era discreto e combinava com a sua personalidade.

Rose Weasley nunca iria namorar um homem com sorriso estranho.

— O que foi? — Ele perguntou curioso.

— Nada. Só estou pensando. — Falei e pisquei. Não poderia falar para ele que estava fantasiando sobre as flores que eu gostaria de segurar no buquê. Eu era tão boba. Teria tanto tempo para escolher isso mais tarde. Precisava focar no momento de agora. — Você disse que tinha uma pergunta.

Merda, Rose! Porque você fez isso? Apressei tudo. Eu tinha que deixar rolar naturalmente. Mas estava quase entrando em combustão de tanta ansiedade. Será que quando ele fizesse o pedido (e eu dissesse um sonoro "SIM"), as pessoas iriam bater palmas? Seria interessante se alguém gravasse também.

— Ah, a pergunta. — Notei que ele ficou meio nervoso, mas continuava a sorrir. Finn então respirou fundo e se inclinou mais na mesa. — Pode parecer uma grande surpresa. Eu queria perguntar se—

— Posso anotar seus pedidos, senhores?

Ele foi interrompido pelo garçom. Nós dois imediatamente olhamos para ele em alerta. Meu namorado balbuciou alguma coisa e fizemos o pedido. Não queria culpar o garçom, mas ele meio que estragou o clima. Bom, tudo bem. Finn pediu vinho branco e eu gostei da escolha. Doce. Igual o nosso (futuro) casamento.

— Você queria perguntar que... — Incitei a conversa logo depois que o garçom saiu.

— Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você, não sabe? — Ele começou o discurso. Confirmei com a cabeça, pois não queria falar nada para atrapalhar. — E nós estamos muito bem juntos, melhor do que eu imaginaria. Mas...

Uma sombra pairou sobre ele e Finn parou de falar ao ver que o garçom tinha trazido o vinho. Minha mão já estava suando. Eu sei que é falta de respeito, mas eu estava nervosa e exalando ansiedade pelos poros do meu corpo. Peguei o meu celular e espiei enquanto Finn provava o vinho. Tinha uma mensagem do Hugo.

 _"Vou propor essa noite. Me deseje sorte, irmã."_

Tinha junto do texto um monte de _emoji_ de mãozinhas, que eu não tinha ideia qual era o código delas com o conteúdo da mensagem. Sorri imediatamente. Meu irmão mais novo estava crescendo e pretendia noivar com a namorada dele. É claro que ele não poderia ter escolhido dia pior, mas eu não poderia pedir nem para Hugo, nem para Finn, para que trocassem o dia em que eles proporiam às suas namoradas em casamento. Seria insensível. Hugo já namorava com Elza havia sete anos. E eu, bem, eu era a mais velha e merecia casar antes dele.

Respondi rapidamente, e coloquei alguns _emojis_ sem sentido apenas para me enturmar.

" _Parece que até o fim da noite seremos os dois Weasley's noivos."_

Guardei celular e voltei minha atenção a Finn. O garçom estava enchendo meu copo. Espiei dentro da taça. Não, não tinha nenhum anel. Então Finn iria mesmo se ajoelhar a minha frente. Tão romântico!

Provei o vinho. Estava uma delícia. — Humm… — Soltei e olhei para ele, esperando que ele continue o que estava falando antes.

— Então, Rose. — Gosto quando ele entende o recado. Ele mexeu nas abotoaduras da manga. — Eu amo muito de você, muito menos… Nossa, eu sou péssimo com pedidos.

Ele deu uma risadinha nervosa. Agora, agora iria acontecer! _Estava_ acontecendo! Foda-se que ele não conseguia fazer um discurso elaborado. Eu não me importava. Eu só me importava com o pedido. Quero dizer, eu me importava com _nós dois._ Ele estava até colocando a mão sobre a minha na mesa. Ele não iria ajoelhar? Bem, não importava! Finn não parece mesmo o tipo de homem que ajoelha, manter a gente no mesmo nível significaria que é um casamento de igualdade. Provavelmente meus olhos já estavam lacrimejando.

— Mas eu queria saber, eu preciso saber se — sim! — Você se incomodaria se eu passasse o natal com a _minha_ família?

SIM!

Espera, o quê?

— O quê?

— Eu sei que prometi que iria viajar com você, mas eu prefiro ficar com a minha própria família. Você não irá ficar brava, vai, amor?

— Isso é a sua grande pergunta? — Disse indignada, encarando ele surpresa e estupefata.

— Não é uma grande pergunta, mas é uma pergunta. Sei como você é sobre seus parentes.

Finn não estava me pedindo em casamento? Era isso? Eu estava tão confusa. O salão até começou a girar um pouco.

— Você não vai me propor em casamento? — Minha voz estava estrangulada. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Deveria ser um engano. Finn deveria estar preparando algo. Mas quando vejo a cara de horror dele quando eu mencionei a palavra "casamento", eu imagino que talvez essa não fosse mesmo a sua intenção.

— Casamento? O quê? Não! — Ele falou um pouco alto, e até tirou a mão que estava sobre a minha, olhando-me como se eu fosse louca. — Eu nunca falei nada de noivado. Por Deus, não.

— Mas… mas… você comprou alguma coisa na Tiffany, disse que tinha uma pergunta, eu imaginei...

— Rose, não! Eu comprei o presente de natal da minha mãe, é um colar. Eu não vou te pedir em casamento.

Eu tentei absorver isso. Então Finn Wood não iria mesmo me pedir em casamento. Era tudo fruto da minha imaginação. Fiquei ansiosa por nada. Estava vendo coisa onde não tinha. Respirei fundo e tentei organizar melhor meus pensamentos. Olhei ao redor em busca de ajuda, qualquer coisa que me socorresse a manter minhas faculdades mentais.

— Mas você ao menos pretende casar comigo? Ter filhos? Passar as férias no campo? Você tem planos para um futuro comigo, Finn?

Finn me analisou, como se eu fosse de outro planeta. E isso doeu.

— Não. Quero dizer, não atualmente. Casar um dia, quem sabe. Mas eu estou no meio de uma super promoção. Meu trabalho anda muito bem. Não tenho tempo para me alienar com essas coisas, muito menos filhos. Eu te amo muito, Rose, mas agora não é o momento.

Alienar com essas coisas?! Eu não acreditava que estava ouvindo aquilo.

— Se não agora, quando? — Odiei a forma que a minha voz saiu falha, ridícula.

— Eu não sei... Um dia, talvez.

Há! Ele não sabia. Ele não sabia! Eu era tão patética. Talvez ele quisesse se casar um dia, mas não comigo. Ele não me via no futuro dele, essa era única resposta. Como pude me iludir dessa forma? Como fui tão burra? Como nunca percebi isso antes? Eu confiava que ele seria o meu marido, o pai dos meus filhos. Senti que não poderia confiar em mim mesma para nada.

— Que bom que esclarecemos isso. — O garçom estava se aproximando com nossos pratos, mas eu lancei um olhar de advertência para ele não entrar na minha frente. Levantei-me, peguei a minha bolsa presa na cadeira e olhei para ele irritada. — Mas sabe de uma coisa, Wood? Eu quero um futuro. Eu quero me casar, ter filhos. Aparentemente não temos os mesmos interesses. É bom saber a verdade o quanto antes. Obrigada por isso, pelo menos.

Tentei manter minha cabeça erguida e não deixar nenhuma lágrima cair enquanto andava em direção à saída. Não demorei muito para escutar alguém chamando meu nome, Finn estava atrás de mim. Ele segurou o meu pulso e eu me virei para ele.

— Rose. Nós não podemos terminar assim. Isso não muda nada! Nós nos amamos.

Ele não percebia? Eu queria mudança. Eu queria comprar um apartamento na frente de um parque. Eu queria me vestir de branco e segurar o braço do meu pai enquanto ele me levava ao altar. Eu queria olhar meu marido nos olhos e saber que fiz a escolha correta. Por Deus, eu tinha 32 anos, não podia mais ficar enganando o tempo. Logo meus óvulos não seriam saudáveis o suficiente para engravidar. Eu queria muito ter filhos, vários, um monte deles. Eu queria ter a minha própria família, até a gente precisar se mudar para o subúrbio porque não tem mais espaço suficiente no apartamento.

Então eu percebi que eu e Finn não estávamos conectados. Era óbvio que ele não queria nada daquilo.

— Muda tudo, Finn. Se você não irá casar comigo eu não posso mais ficar com você. Isso me faz pensar que eu desperdicei três anos da minha vida nesse relacionamento.

Tudo bem, eu peguei pesado. Porém, estava tão magoada. Sem dizer mais nada, voltei ao meu caminho para o meu carro. Finn não foi atrás de mim e fiquei aliviada por isso. Estava sentindo que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Entrei no carro, e sem pensar duas vezes, dirigi até o supermercado mais próximo. Precisava pensar sobre o que faria agora. Comprei uma garrafa de suco de laranja e uma de Absolut Vodka. Depois estacionei na frente do apartamento que o endereço eu sei tão bem.

Sentia-me miserável, para não dizer a maior iludida do universo. Meu coração batia rápido quando eu tomava metade do suco, depois preenchi a garrafa com a bebida alcoólica. Chorei um pouco, pela decepção e por mais um relacionamento terminado daquela forma. Eu só cansei de ficar esperando. Esperar cansava, eu precisava de atitudes, eu precisava de alguém que me mostrasse confiança sobre nós dois juntos. Bebi a minha mistura e fiquei aliviada quando o líquido forte desceu pela minha garganta. Tão bom, o único gosto que conseguia me fazer sorrir em meio às lágrimas. Doce na medida certa. Era meio lamentável que depois de tantos términos eu consiga finalmente acertar a quantidade certa de suco de laranja e álcool. Só precisava de mais uma coisa para eu me tornar, novamente, solteira.

Saí do carro e fiquei na portaria do apartamento, esperando o porteiro me liberar para entrar. Quando consegui liberação e entrei no elevador, fiquei até surpresa com o meu reflexo no espelho do cubículo metálico. Eu não estava tão mal. Meu vestido branco me deixava muito gostosa, meu cabelo ruivo ainda estava arrumado. Só a minha maquiagem estava meio borrada, mas isso era o de menos. Finn perdeu a oportunidade da vida dele de acordar ao meu lado pelo resto da vida. _Céus_ , eu era a maior gata.

Era hora de parar de pensar em nele. Foda-se o Finn. O importante era com quem iria _foder_ no momento.

Sai do elevador e fiquei feliz pela porta do apartamento dele estar aberta. Tomei mais um gole da minha bebida e me apoiei na entrada. Então, um homem apareceu na sala, vestindo uma calça cinza confortável e uma camisa preta. Ele me fitou intrigado, depois olhou a garrafa que eu segurava e sua expressão se tornou de compreensão.

— Rose. — Scorpius me cumprimentou, vindo até mim com o seu andar prepotente e seu rostinho lindo e irresistível. Ele não perguntou nada, e também não era necessário. Scorpius já sabia o motivo de eu ter aparecido na casa dele, no meio da noite, com o delineador borrado e cheirando à laranja batizada.

Quem precisava de Finn Wood quando se tinha Scorpius Malfoy? Deixei a garrafa no chão e fechei a porta. Apoiei as mãos no peito dele, e dei um enorme suspiro antes de puxar a camisa dele e colar nossos lábios.

O nosso ritmo era palpável, era perfeito. Ele segurou a minha cintura com firmeza, enquanto nos beijamos intensamente. Os lábios de Scorpius eram macios e do mesmo jeito que eu me lembrava da última vez que fizemos aquilo, havia três anos. O gosto dele era o da minha fruta preferida. Ou talvez esse seja o gosto da minha boca. Não importava, eu gostava. Gostava de tudo perto dele.

Com ele não era necessário explicações, preocupações. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer quando eu puxei a camisa dele para cima e ele me ajudou a tirá-la. Passei meus dedos pelo abdome dele. Mais firme, gostoso. Voltei a bagunçar o cabelo loiro dele. Scorpius levou as mãos para trás do meu vestido e apalpou até achar o zíper, abrindo o fecho e deixando a roupa cair. Estava feliz por ter me depilado e por estar usando um de meus lingeries preferidos. Scorpius gostava, pois começou a me tocar por cima delas. Ele me puxou para o sofá, mas eu o empurrei no tapete e coloquei uma perna de cada lado, ficando sobre ele.

Nós nos olhamos por alguns instantes. Os olhos dele eram claros, pesados como se estivesse curioso e atento às minhas atitudes. Eu estava provavelmente corada por causa da excitação e da bebida. Aproximei aos lábios dele e desci até o pescoço, beijando a região e lambendo a sua pele. Arranhei um pouco lá em baixo quando sentei sobre ele, sentindo sua ereção crescer entre minhas pernas.

Tirei meu próprio sutiã e deixei que ele apreciasse a visão enquanto puxava a calça dele para baixo e deslizava a mão para dentro da cueca dele. Eu estava precisando disso, esquecer meu ex e esquecer que uma hora atrás eu ainda queria me casar com ele. No momento, eu queria sentir o pau duro de Scorpius na minha mão e ouvi-lo sussurrar que tinha sentido falta disso. De nós.

Ele segurou na minha cintura, apertou meu quadril e me tocou por cima do tecido da calcinha. Soltei um gemido, fraco e desejoso. Pedi para ele tirar, e ele puxou a peça íntima rapidamente, que eu abandonei junto com a cueca dele. Não existia mais nada para nos separar. Existia apenas uma energia nos unindo. Coisa de melhores amigos que fodem. Não era paixão, não era amor, era desejo. Era confiança, porque eu confiava em Scorpius mais do que qualquer um. Não importava quantos namoros, quantos términos, quantas decepções, eu sempre acabava voltando para ele.

Segurei seu pau e toquei seu comprimento na minha mão. Eu precisava disso. Posicionei-o na minha entrada e o deslizei fácil para dentro de mim. Dei um suspiro e apertei o ombro dele, sentindo ele me preencher totalmente por causa da posição. Eu sentia as mãos dele em todos os lugares, sempre intenso, quando me impulsionei e comecei a mexer o quadril.

Scorpius me segurou e nós giramos no tapete. Ele ficou por cima e se apoiou no chão, enquanto começava a se mover de uma forma lenta. Minha respiração se tornou entrecortada quando ele acelerou, e eu gemi frustrada quando ele diminuiu a velocidade. Finquei minhas unhas nos ombros largos dele. Separei mais minhas pernas quando ele entrou fundo, e deu um grunhido muito sexy.

— Achei que nunca mais teria isso. — Ele disse, dando uma pausa entre cada palavra enquanto se movimentava. Eu tentei rir, mas acabou saindo o nome dele.

Era quente, muito bom. O quadril dele batia contra o meu. Não parecia que fazia anos desde a última vez que eu o tive dentro de mim. Eu me perguntava como consegui ficar todo esse sempre sem ser tocada por Scorpius Malfoy. O cabelo dele caia sobre o olho quando ele se empurrava, cada vez mais forte e mais rápido. Eu poderia falar todos os palavrões do mundo e ainda não seria o suficiente para expressão o _quão bom era aquela porra que a gente estava fazendo._

Eu senti todo o meu corpo aquecer, um choque vindo da minha coluna e se espalhando para todos os meus membros. Scorpius afundou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço quando eu senti ele gozar. Tomou os meus lábios e me beijou profundamente quando levou a mão entre a gente, estimulando o meu clitóris para eu chegar ao orgasmo também. Arqueei o tronco e gemi alto, como há anos eu não fazia. Ele deu beijos molhados no meu colo e desceu entre meus seios.

Eu estava ofegante, ruborizada e satisfeita, quando Scorpius saiu e vestiu sua calça. Coloquei o vestido rapidamente, pois nós compartilhávamos o hábito de não gostar de ficarmos totalmente desnudos. Meu corpo ainda estava latejando quando eu me afundei no sofá da sala. Scorpius pegou a bebida que eu tinha abandonado na entrada e entornou o resto dela. Eu ainda conseguia me surpreender com a capacidade que ele tinha de beber. Peguei o meu celular enquanto ele sentava do meu lado e tocava na minha coxa.

— Gostei do vestido. — Ele comentou, o que me fez sorrir minimamente.

— Obrigada.

Ele não perguntou nada sobre o meu ex relacionamento, e também não iria perguntar. Eu poderia contar a ele quando estivesse preparada. Scorpius era o melhor amigo do mundo. E o mais gostoso também. Anotei mentalmente de compensá-lo pelo fato do meu celular já estar automaticamente conectado a rede de _wi-fi_ do apartamento dele. Vi a mensagem que piscava na tela do _smartphone_. Do meu irmão. Respirei fundo e cliquei para visualizar.

Ele tinha me enviado uma imagem. Na foto, Hugo estava abraçado a sua namorada, com um sorriso enorme, enquanto ela tinha a mão levantava e exibia um anel no dedo. Eles estavam tão felizes. Junto com a _selfie_ vinha a mensagem:

" _ADIVINHA QUEM VAI SE CASAR?!"_

Certamente não será Rose Weasley.

* * *

 _Oi! Eu estou postando essa fanfic no Nyah e decidi postar aqui também. É importante deixar metas em aberto e depois de atingirmos a meta, dobrá-la._

 _Tentativa de fanfic Rose Weasley X Scorpius Malfoy. Será totalmente em universo alternativo._

 _Screwdriver é o nome de um drink. É uma bebida feita com suco de laranja e vodka. O nome será auto-explicativo se vocês lerem._  
 _E aí? Gostaram? Estou ansiosa pois é minha primeira scorose depois de muito tempo enrolando algo para postar deles. Comecei a escrever ontem mesmo. Qualquer semelhança com o livro A Lua de Mel não é mera coincidência. Obrigada especial para a Carol Lair, que é uma maravilhosa que betou e me deu algumas sugestões para a fanfic. Muito obrigada mesmo! E obrigada também à AliceDelacour, que apesar de não gostar de scorose me ajudou muito na sinopse para a fanfic._

 _Escrevam um review para incentivar essa autora, é super importante para mim. Pretendo terminar essa fic antes das férias. Beijos ahlupin_


End file.
